A New Beginning
by eonsofmemories
Summary: If you're looking for a happy ending and can't seem to find one, maybe it's time you start looking for a new beginning instead. Rated T.
1. Prologue & Character Sketch

**Hey guys! So this is my first Leo Howard/Jack Brewer fanfic! In this story, Leo Howard/Jack will be paired with not olivia/Kim, but a good friend of mine on twitter - yuleysis (her character is Skylar). She's a doll, so this is dedicated to her. I hope you like it girlie. :) xx**

* * *

Years have passed by, and the whole kickin' it gang are now mature adults, over 21. For the sake of the story, let's assume that Rudy is still in his 30s.

Rudy and Jack together have opened up their own Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy. It is not a dojo, but much more than that with a highly skilled team of professionals. Not only is their prized retro infrastructure a top-notch, state of the art martial arts academy, but is also the high-tech, multiplex headquarters for their crime-solving agency, the Wasabi Warriors Task Force (WTF). As well as keeping up with the maintenance of the academy, each team member of WTF is actively involved in, and plays an active role in running the headquarters and solving new complex crime cases on a day-to-day basis. In essence, the academy is just a cover-up, an undercover rogue. Initially, it was Rudy's idea to start the agency, but Jack was a clear no. His mind always wrapped around one thing for the past four years - revenge. However, Bobby Wasabi managed to convince the latter to join in and take one for the team.

Milton takes care of all the technical aspects of the academy, operating and introducing new technology to enhance all the skills of the students.

Julie works as a doctor on site, and also develops new medicines and antivirals to heal wounds and other injuries occurring during karate sessions.

Believe it or not, Eddie was quite useful for the academy. He worked as the head of security, and was quite buff. He could really pass off as a bouncer at a club.

Alexa is a somewhat new recruit to the Wasabi Warriors team, but is a valuable asset nonetheless. Shes in the same age range of Rudy. (HINT HINT ;)) She's quite skilled in karate, and hence works as Rudy's and Jack's right-hand man. Or in this case, right hand WOMAN.

Jack is the super cop of the group. He solves each case like no one else can. He sees what no one else can. With his great martial arts skills as well as profound analytical skills, he always manages to track down the culprit and bring justice to those who deserve it.

Skylar is the new girl in the academy. She's on board the team as a journalist and marketing manager. In a nutshell.. She makes everyone look good. She's got a beguiling smile, a twinkle in her eyes, and lilt in her voice. Incisive, observant, and inquisitive, she still has a child-like innocence that has enamoured most of the Wasabi Warriors.

One person who finds her underfoot is Jack Richard Brewer. A loner since that fateful occurrence where the love of his life was snatched away from him, he finds this intrusion in the form of a new girl inconvenient at its best, and her ethereal smile will not melt this stone hearted man. Or will it? Only time will tell.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did you like the character sketch and ****plot? Please let me know through a review, and I'll continue with the ****next chapter if y'all like it :)**


	2. First Impressions Mean Everything

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me all the positive support. So thank you so so so much for all the love, y'all make me smile. **

**I know someone has a request to give more detail about Kim's story, so I'll definitely take that into consideration.  
**

** So without further ado, here's the first chapter! :) Hope you like it :) Ps. I love feedback, so leave a review maybe, and you'll see the next chapter sooner than you think ;) **

**TWEET me your view of the chapter, or your favorite part! - iloveoliviaxo**

**COMMENT on instagram to share your opinion ! - iloveolivia_xo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KICKIN' IT, nor do I own NCIS/CIA. **

**Chapter 1: First Impressions are Everything**

* * *

Eddie, Milton, and Alexa were all in one of the dojos in the academy, chillin with chillaxed conversations. Those didn't come by very often, when you constantly were in pursuit in finding the new criminal of the day. Of course, it didn't take long for Alexa to berate them for not working, whether it be for the academy, or the agency. Annoyed, they turned their ears off to her, and resumed their horror flick they were watching on their macbook before she came to interrupt.

But alas, maybe watching the movie wasn't meant to be on that day for the both of them. For the power had just gone out, and all the lights throughout the building were out.

Alexa decided to pass the time, and irk a new conversation. This time, what she had to say definitely brought the boys' attention. "Hey guys, Rudy was in a meeting with Bobby Wasabi today, and he told me that a crime journalist is joining our team. She could really help us out." Alexa was enthusiastic. Not only was she America's most prolific crime investigation journalist, but was also a _girl._ Apart from Julie, Alexa had been sick of being the only female in this whole mancave. About time she got some girlfriends. And Julie was always either helping out the students in the academy, or in the forensics lab deciphering new evidence for cases. She hardly saw her. She was eager to get some girl time.

"Plus, we can finally get the credit we deserve. No matter how much we do, people always say it's not enough."

"Pfft, yeah right Alexa. Who's _actually_ gonna wanna cover us?" _We're freaking undercover. _They had only just a month ago come clean about their agency to the media. And let's just say they aren't exactly welcoming.

Alexa was appalled. Didn't her team members believe in the power of the team? How capable they were? She opened her mouth to object, but Eddie perched up in between.

"The thing is Alexa, that actions always speak louder than words."

Alexa gave him a dumbfounded look. Eddie... and smart philosophical phrases. Is he for real? Plus, what did that phrase have to do with anything that she was saying. Of course the new girl would help. She was positive she'd be quite the asset for the team.

"Okay, fine. Let's say you're right. This 'crime journalist' is ready to cover our cases to the media. But even if, he's probably gonna be some old geezer!"

Little did they know, that _that_ 'old geezer' had already entered the premise of the infrastructure, and boy, she was no 'old geezer.' Not even close. On the contrary, she was quite the youngster. But nobody, not even the security noticed her come in, provided all the lights were out.

"And he's probably a nosy man, always crippling for juicy info to berate us in front of the public. Oh, and he definitely and probably wears those thick heavy glasses," he continued.

_Boy was Eddie wrong on SO many levels. _Because the reporter that HE was talking about... definitely did NOT wear glasses, and was not crippled in any sense whatsoever. She was an angel, her smile lighting up the darkness of the building.

"And let's not forget, that stupid earpiece microphone thing on his ear." This journalist was different. Instead of earpiece, she wore hoop earrings on her ear. She had the most luscious, perfectly-shaped lips, and the most expressive doe-like eyes ever imaginable.

"I'm sure _that's_ how our reporter's gonna be like," he lamented to Alexa, woefully regretting the reporter to come. But that reporter was closer than he could think.

In the blink of an eye, all the lights in the room, and the rest of the building, flickered on, illuminating the premise. Eddie and Milton were shocked at the sight before them, the biggest o-faces on their faces ever imaginable. They couldn't believe their eyes. While the boys had their jaws dropped, Alexa was ecstatic.

She was finally here. And she was DEFINITELY not what they had expected a reporter to look like. Sure, the journalists could be average-looking, but her? No, she was more than that. She was a beauty sent from heaven. Both boys couldn't stop oogling at her, they definitely didn't see this coming. If they knew hot girls like to be journalists, they would have switched careers way back.

In shock, the boys abruptly stood up from their seats to see the girl walking towards them. They were at a loss for words, what would they say?

The girl walked up to the trio with confidence and a smile.

* * *

**"Hi. I'm Skylar. Skylar Mason." Ex-crime reporter, now a member of the WTF team. **

Eddie broke out of his trance. After all, she might be hot and all, but he only had eyes for his 11:30 AM girl. But Milton on the other hand, was a different story.

"I'm that geezer, nosy, and crippling person that will cover WTF, and make y'all look good." She told them. Eddie smiled, quite impressed with her behavior, attitude, confidence, and just the plain way she carried herself.

"I was really excited to meet all of you, so I booked a cab from the airport and sped over here." Everyone was quite surprised by her bubbly nature. Why? Because Jack's hard-shell, always-a-long-face attitude grew on the other members, making them all serious all the time too. But this girl? She was the first to break that barrier. Her liveliness and bubbliness was really very appealing to Alexa and Eddie.

Alexa was ecstatic to meet her. She had a feeling they would become great friends. She was the first to welcome her. "Welcome to the team. I'm Alexa Kennedy." She said to her, extending her hand out to her for a handshake. Skylar gladly accepted, and shook her hand.

Both girls let go, and Alexa continued to introduce her fellow team mates. She looked over to Eddie and Milton, but had a dumbfounded look on her face upon seeing Milton's oogling face. It was like his eyes had jumped out of its sockets, peering at the beautiful girl before him. Alexa felt slightly embarrassed at the childish antics of the boy in front of the new entry into the team. Skylar didn't mind _that _much, but still felt weird on the fact that he was just staring at her. He hadn't said a word.

"Psst, Milton." Alexa nudged him to get him back from cloud 9 and gain his attention, but to no avail. Skylar became slightly anxious and conscience about herself. Was there something on her face, in her hair?

"Milton!" Alexa barked this time, in a low voice.

_Still no response_. This was definitely a case of the lost puppy.

Finally, Eddie managed to jolt him back to reality, and Milton immediately shifted back to Earth, like a dead zombie come alive.

"HUH! Who am I again?" He said, lost and confused as to what had just happened. Skylar silently giggled at his antics. He was cute. In a totally non-romantic little-kid kind of way.

"Oh, that's right! Hehe, Milton Krupnick," he finally mustered his courage to extend his hand for a handshake.

Skylar willfully accepted. "Hi Milton." She told him with a smile.

_Wow.. her smile's amazing_, Milton thought. He tried to keep the conversation going to hear her voice again, and stammered, "oh, a-aan-annd and th-is-s this is Edd-Eddie." Why was he so nervous. Maybe it was because it was the first time he had seen a pretty girl up this close.

"Hey, Eddie." She smiled, waiving her hand at him in a cordial manner. "Hey so uh Milton, what do you do exactly?"

Before Milton could reply, someone else did for him. And boy, was he aggravated by the response. "Oh him? You know, just our good ol' computer mechanic."

_Way to downgrade my title, Julie_. Julie went on to sarcastically comment about Milton's job. Skylar was amused at the developing equation between the two. It was clear that Julie had an eye for him, insulting him just to get his attention. That much.. was obvious. _I mean, c'mon. I wasn't born yesterday_.

In fact, she got so caught up in Milton, that she forgot to do the one thing she came to do. "Oh! By the way, I'm Julie." She said to Skylar, extending her hand out for a handshake just like all the others.

Skylar was presently surprised, but she wondered why everyone here was so formal with each other. "Hi Julie. Great to meet you."

Skylar looked at all the wonderful people before her. It was gonna be fun working here with them. "So great to meet y'all. Can't wait to meet everyone else," she said enthusiastically.

Alexa was the only one out of the four team members, excluding Skylar of course, who had enough spunk to not be undermined by Rudy and Jack. She meshed well with them, and the trio had quite a good mutual understanding between them. Together, they were the perfect partners in crime. Hence, she was no less than proud to inform Skylar of the two most commendable assistant chief of officers (ACP) of the team."

"The only ones left are Gillespie Sir, and Jack Sir." Alexa was just about to add on, but Skylar interrupted in a ecstatic manner.

Skylar's face started to glow and she was more than enthusiastic to hear about Jack. She knew about his whole backstory, and how the love of his life was snatched away from him in the cruelest way possible. But all she knew were the rumours, the tabloids, the research. She was a crime investigative journalist for heavens sake. And anyways, that was his personal life. The stuff she cared more about was about how he was always able to crack every case. No matter how difficult the case seemed, how dangerous, Jack would always find the culprit. And she admired that about him. He was fearless.

"OH MY GOD! Jack? You mean, THE ACP JACK BREWER?" Skylar slightly smiled and chuckled pleasantly, "I've heard so much about him!"

Alexa, Milton, Eddie, and Julie were all weirded out by Skylar's sudden interest in Jack. And she didn't stop there.

"Where's his cabin?" To say she was eager to meet him, was an understatement.

* * *

_If you're looking for a happy ending and can't seem to find one,_

_maybe it's time you start looking for a new beginning instead._

* * *

Jack was seated in his soft, plush chair (one of the perks of being an ACP officer and having your own cabin), twirling his sharpie pen around his fingers in a clockwise circular manner. Engrossed in deep thought, he was faced behind his desk, away from the front door of the room. Unaware of someone even entering his room without permission, he was surprised to hear a perky, chirpy, and bubbly "Hi" from right behind him. He turned his chair around, his head moving towards the sweet sound he heard, but the rest of his body still in place, not facing the individual. He turned his head, and his eyes looked over to see a tan skin complexion hand, with bracelets and what not on the wrist. Obviously, it was a girl. But he was confused. Neither Alexa nor Julie wore jewellery on their wrists as far as he knew, but that was besides the point. The complexion of the skin itself was new to him. He KNEW that Alexa and Julie had pale skin, so who was this lady? And who in their right mind would dare enter HIS cabin without knocking? He hated people that liked to intrude in his life.

He followed the bracelet to her wrist, and then to her arm. Slowly, he looked up to see Skylar looking at him, carrying a confident smile and a luminescent face. He started to note more details about her. She had brown wavy, but not too wavy, hair. And these brown chocolate-coloured doe eyes. She had a beautiful face no doubt. And then he looked back at her hand in front of him. Why was it there? Who was she? He looked back at her, and she still had that 500-watt smile on her lips, her teeth showing off its radiance.

When Skylar saw that Jack was just observing her as if she was an artifact, and not shaking her hand as an introduction to first meetings, she urged him on to take her hand, "_Hiiii." _

Her behavior irked Jack to the core. Legit for the past 15 seconds, not once had her smile faltered. Why? And why was she so eager to shake his hand, _who was she! _He started to realize he had no choice but to accept her proposal. But he was also curious and hesitant as to who she was and why she was so eager to meet him. In a cautious manner, he extended his hand towards her, wrapping his hand in Skylar's hand, molding into a handshake. His body's full attention was now towards the girl in front of him, and so his legs, his arm, and the whole rest of his body was in parallel with his desk, facing the front. More specifically, facing the curious girl in front of him. There was something _different _about this girl.

_FINALLY! Took long enough_. Skylar lamented after Jack finally gave his hand in hers, but immediately perked up to get the chance to talk to THE Jack. "Hi. I'm Skylar Mason," she said with a beaming smile.

_Ok, and you're here because..._ Glad the handshake was over with, he started to soften and loosen his grip on Skylar's hand, but he felt the force of her hand just gripping his hand even tighter in excitement. "And you're ACP Jack Brewer, right!" She said, ecstatic she was finally meeting the famous Jack Brewer, the new sherlock holmes of this era, in person. And even after she was done speaking, her smile didn't falter. It was still in place, happily in correspondence with her lips.

Skylar finally let go of Jack's hand, and boy was Jack relieved. Who holds a handshake for that long anyway? Irritated, he placed the sharpie pen he had in his left hand on the table, now fully concentrated at the girl in front of him.

He relaxed his back into his leather chair, and asked bluntly in a rude and aggravated manner, "What do you want."

"Me? Oh nothing," She replied nonchalantly. Jack blankly stared at her, void of expression. How unusual. Usually, his team members would get all anxious and scared, spitting out the truth and getting to the main point. But this girl? She was different. She showed no signs of apprehension or fear. She was bubbly, full of life. TOO full of life. He didn't like it. Plus, if she didn't need anything from him, then why was she here? She was WASTING HIS TIME.

Realizing that Jack was one of those people who didn't like to fool around, she got to the point. "But the Secretary of Homeland Security wants me to be a part of your team."

That grabbed Jack's attention in full swing. Homeland Security meant business. So if THEY sent her here, then she's probably good at whatever she does, which at the time, Jack thought was a research specialist, a tech expert like Milton, or in forensics like Julie. But he was way far off from what Skylar actually came here to do.

"Follow you like a shadow, be with you everywhere in every case. You know, let people know what you're doing for them."

_Oh, how rich. Cute_, he thought, sarcasm seeping through his mind. "A publicist?" He remarked with a slight chuckle, his voice filled with arrogance and utmost sarcasm. He absolutely hated the press. They really knew how to get nosy and into other people's business. And WTF was already getting a lot of hate for "not doing enough" for the country. _As if._ _We solve more cases than any other task force in the country_.

Skylar felt insulted. She was a _crime_ _journalist_, not some page 3 celebrity paparazzi. But she wouldn't let him irk her skin so easily. She could already tell he didn't like her bubbly nature. _What, kill a girl for tryin' to live will ya_. She put a smile on her face, and wittingly replied with an inward smirk, "not exactly. But if you do break the law, do read the newspaper the next day. It wouldn't be surprising if you read an article about yourself."

Jack had had enough of her countless and meaningless blabbering. Nobody had talked back to him in that manner before. In fact, not in four years time. _Kim_.

He lurched forward, entwining the fingers on his hands together, placing his hands on the table and sitting upright on his leather chair. He looked up at Skylar, "We're not movie stars, ma'am. We're police officers."

"We don't need your media coverage." He sighed and took a breath, "So I think.. you're in the wrong place."

Skylar eyed the man before him intensely. _Attitude,_ _Huh_. _I like it_. No one had ever insulted her career before. Some spunk, gotta say. "_Okayyyy_." She peered down to her COACH mini purse situated on her left waist, and opened the zipper. Inserting her hand inside, she pulled out her cellphone, which Jack eyed with curiosity.

Without any shame, she pointed the cellphone to him and brought it closer in front of him. "Why don't you tell that to the Secretary?"

_Oh really now. Lady, you have no idea who you're messing with. _Jack immediately became surprised at her gesture, bringing his folded hands up from the table hanging in the air, acting as a barrier between himself and the girl in front of him. Was she ACTUALLY blackmailing or threatening him? No one had had the audacity to actually threaten or complain to the Secretary about him. Because he was perfect in every way. He leaves no stone unturned when solving any case, and honestly, he was quite intimidating. He built up a reputation of himself - a lone wolf, a hard wall around him.

But this girl? She was trying to break down those walls in an instant. Jack thought she was walking on thin ice, and playing with fire.

Skylar was having fun with this, he was quite the character. There was a hidden story behind him.

She irked him further, "speed dial number 7." Fear was absent from her voice and face. And she had no reason to be. They were both roughly around the same age, (give or take Skylar being a couple years or two younger). The only difference was that she was a crime reporter, and he was a top notch martial artist sensei and cop. But that didn't scare her. Just because he's a respectable man, doesn't mean that she has to lose her ground in front of him.

But jack didn't feel that way. He didn't like the way she was being so informal and upfront with her. She was really pushing his buttons, and he gave her a menacing glare through his eyes which told her not to mess with him.

But Skylar was unphased. Guess Jack Brewer had finally met his match. Who knows what would be in store for these two contrasting individuals.

"Go on," she encouraged him, bringing her phone closer to his proximity.

Jack kept glaring at her, wondering if she was for real. Did she think this was child's play, all a big prank? Well.. It definitely wasn't funny.

Skylar failed to back down. Both individuals were adamant in getting their way. However, their staring contest and glaring session was interrupted by Rudy's voice, who had just entered Jack's cabin and was standing by the door.

"That won't be necessary."

Jack's eyes wandered from the girl in front of him, to the figure standing at the door - Rudy. Skylar followed Jack's eyes and noticed Rudy's presence as well, as he walked inside over to them. She retracted her hand back from Jack's proximity, and comfortably held onto her phone in her hand, now near her own body.

"Bobby Wasabi called." He directed his sentence to Jack, and sent him a glare his way that told him that this was serious matter.

Miffed, Jack was irritated about why they needed to be covered by the media. It was strange, they never needed anyone before, so why now? He stopped glaring at the girl in front of him, and looked down at the pen on his desk. It was far more interesting than the hyperactive lady in front of him.

While Jack was debating thoughts in his head about Bobby Wasabi's unnecessary and sudden decision, Rudy extended his hand towards Skylar in a cordial and friendly manner, unlike Jack.

"Rudy Gillespie." He was glad to have her on board, she'd be a great asset to the team.

Skylar willingly accepted with a smile and shook his hand, "Hi Rudy."

"Welcome to the team Skylar. The FAMOUS crime reporter, and now, a part of WTF."

Jack immediately snapped his head from his desk upon hearing that this Skylar girl is a crime reporter. Oh, so she's legit. She had credentials. Who would've thought. And if she's got credentials, then that means she's here to STAY. Just great. At least he hoped that she would be serious about her job when it came down to it.

On the other hand, Skylar was pleased and humbled with Rudy's chivalrous compliments. His aura was quite positive and friendly. "Thanks," she said with a smile and utmost confidence. "It'll be fun working together." She was looking quite forward to working with everyone, each person here had their own unique personality which made them the best at what they do. And she loved that.

But perhaps there was one person who didn't agree. "Fun with who now?" Jack barked, interrupting their friendly, optimistic conversation. Who could have any fun with HER? She's all rainbows and roses. GROSS. Yea right, working together.. And with her?! So not happening. And working at WTF is NOT all fun and games. You have to be serious, and your life is always in danger 24/7 in pursuit of finding your prized criminal and culprits. Working at ETF was not cut out for her.

Skylar immediately understood the pessimism in his voice, and retaliated, turning back to him, "good one," she said with a laugh, passing it off as a joke. This guy REALLY needed to lighten up, so Rudy thought. This whole scenario made it seem like Rudy and Skylar were the normal ones, while Jack was the outcast and acted as if the word _fun_ was a new word to him.

Seeing as all the introductions were made, and she had to go see the rest of the academy and the infrastructure, she decided to say bye for now.

"Okay then, bye!" She said enthusiastically to Jack, making a step towards the door.

But Jack gave no reply. Instead, grateful that she was finally leaving, he looked down at his desk again. And he never felt the need to be cordial with anyone like Rudy. He liked to be a loner, just him and himself, all day, every day.

Hearing no reaction to her quite jubilant and friendly farewell, whether through a witty comment, sarcastic bye, or just a plain bye, she turned back around before she even made one step towards the door, and looked back at Jack. She said bye once again to him, this time emphasizing it further.

Jack snapped his head and looked up at her. He sent a menacing glare her way that was definitely more intimidating than the last.

Skylar's smile faltered, and could tell that Jack this time wasn't budging. _Geez what a freakinggg stuck up Scrooge.  
_

She said a goodbye to Rudy, and Rudy replied with a smile.

Jack watched as Skylar walked out the door. He was definitely regretting the day she was born. He could only imagine what her parents had to grow through growing up - he wondered how they even tolerated her excessively bubbly and cheerful attitude. After he left, jack went back to his sullen self - looking away from the door, and into space, immensely into deep thought. Now that she was gone, he could finally think straight again.

Rudy watched as jack went back to his old self after he left. For one moment, he actually felt that this girl was just what he needed. For the first time in four years, he had witnessed someone who had the ability to shake up Jack. He was sure that this new girl Skylar would definitely make him move on and learn to live again. Make him realize that there are people in his life that care about him.

Teach him... That the power of love is far greater than the fire for revenge.

* * *

**A reporter by profession, Skylar has joined the WTF team to let the world know what the WTF Team does, the hard work and the dangers they put themselves into while working on various cases. **

**So. Looks like Jack has finally met his match. Skylar has come into his life like a violent tornado. Jack and Skylar are as different as chalk and cheese, which is exactly why this is going to be a couple to look out for. Jack better look out for himself, because this girl isn't one to give up so easily... She may not be physically strong or tough, but smart and intelligent is what Skylar is all about. This is clear from the way she tells Jack to call the Secretary of Homeland Security, on whose instructions she was at WTF headquarters in the first place.  
**

**But is she here to stay? And will she be able to break down Jack's walls? What's in store for Jack and Skylar? Find out in the next chapter! :)  
**

**P.S. I'm somewhat disappointed and discouraged from the response for this story. It took me 5 hours nonstop to research about the government and police rankings, policies and whatnot for this story. On top of that, coming up with the NCIS criminal cases, the plot, the climax, etc. honestly takes a lot of work and time consuming. I've worked harder on this than I have for the medical cases for hearts united, So PLEASE review, and let me know if this story is worthwhile. Otherwise, I think that nobody really reads or even likes the story at all, and I'm honestly just wracking my brains for nothing.  
**

**So don't be a silent reader, and review to show me that you've read the story! :) **


	3. Chalk & Cheese

**Chapter 2: Chalk & Cheese**

The WTF team had another new case on their hands, and immediately rushed to the crime scene - a rusty, old car dump. Ambulances, police officers, and each member of the team barricaded and sealed the area off so that no person other than WTF and the police force could trespass the area. They couldn't afford anyone tampering with any of the evidence.

Jack eyed the victim with determination and focus. A girl in her 20s, brown hair, brown eyes, fair complexion. She was found dead at the crime scene in a suitcase. The ambulance workers set her on a gurney, upon which the forensics expert Julie could make more observations and do her work.

"Sir!" Julie called out to Jack and Rudy after conducting some initial tests on the victim.

Jack, along with the rest of the team, acknowledged her voice and looked at her, expecting her to convey valuable information about the victim.

"Her body's room temperature and lividity indicate that she probably died around 7-8 hours ago."

"So that means she died around 3-4 pm today." Rudy inferred.

_No shit Sherlock_ - is what anyone would think. But for a super cop like Jack, this was a valuable piece of information. Every little bit of info could help the team to catch the culprit.

But the question remained... How exactly did she end up in a suitcase?

Milton's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Jack looked up from the lifeless victim's body to Milton's face, who was now standing beside him.

"Sir, we still haven't found out who this girl is." He told him, as he looked at the dead body of the victim on the gurney.

Jack mused over what Milton said for a brief second. "And who called the police?" He asked.

A man in his late forty's spoke up. "I'm the caretaker of this closed down car factory." - **BRADLEY: Eye Witness**

"I work late till midnight. I was just closing this place down, when I noticed a taxi guy pulling out a big, red suitcase out of his cab."

Milton keenly listened to what the eye witness was saying, and started to note down observations on his hi-tech computerized tablet.

"And then I saw a hand lingering outside the zipper of the suitcase. I knew something was fishy, so I called the police."

"You remember the license plate numbers of the taxi?" Alexa interrogated him.

Bradley nodded, "yes."

"Eddie!" Rudy called out.

"Yes sir," Eddie acknowledged.

"Get the license number of the taxi from him, and find out whose name the taxi is registered under."

"Right sir." Eddie complied.

"Let's go," Alexa declared, taking off from the crime scene along with Eddie and the eye witness.

* * *

Jack's eyes wandered around the premise of the crime scene, up, down, to the left, and to the right. Searching for anything that would help unravel this mystery. And that's when his eyes drifted to the large, red suitcase that the eye witness had talked about. He walked over and leaned down on ground level, his feet firmly planted on the ground to investigate the bag further. His eyes gazed all around the perimeter of the suitcase, trying to find clues. And then he noticed a word on the front of the suitcase - BAGGARDIO. He flipped open the suitcase to find more clues.

Skylar had a camera with a lanyard attached to it, looped around her neck. She noticed Jack's keen interest in the suitcase out of the corner of her eye, and saw it as a great opportunity to witness the super cop Jack in action. She walked over and kneeled down, just like Jack had, on the other side of the suitcase. Jack and Skylar's bodies were now facing each other. The big, red suitcase being the only thing coming in between them, and Skylar and Jack both respectively eyed the suitcase with keen interest. Unbeknownst to what the other was thinking, both of their thoughts were centered around the brand name - BAGGARDIO.

"Looks quite expensive. A taxi guy can't afford this." He absent mindedly mused to himself.

"Mhhm." Skylar spoke up, agreeing with Jack. "The brand's Baggardio. It's got to be worth at least 500-600 bucks."

Jack immediately looked up from the suitcase at Skylar upon hearing her voice. He didn't want her help, and although the information she gave him was indeed valuable, he would never admit it. He decided to ignore her presence and looked away, starting to dig into the pockets of the suitcase and opening zippers, pretending like she wasn't even there.

Skylar watched Jack as he ignored her and kept searching through the pockets of the suitcase with his hands that had sterile gloves on them, so as not contaminate the evidence. That is, IF he found any.

But Jack always found evidence, as Skylar was witnessing. He zipped open the large pocket on the front of the suitcase, and stuck his hand in in an effort to maybe find something useful. And to Jack's luck, he did. Skylar watched as Jack's eyes dilated in surprise as he pulled out a white packet like substance from the bag, and held it between his fingers in front of him, eyeing the possible piece of evidence. But after initial observations of the white packet, his eyes shifted to something that was not related to the case at all, but was still something very important. He just didn't know it yet. And that thing was Skylar's expressive eyes.

And it was then that Skylar had looked into Jack's eyes for the first time, and he had looked into hers. For once, Skylar turned serious, no longer her bubbly, carefree self. It was the first time that she had seen such intensity in his eyes, which ultimately made her look into his eyes with a similar intensity. She became lost in his eyes, and not because of the cheesy "oh he had the most wonderful brown eyes I had ever seen" look, but because there was a hidden story, a past behind his eyes. She saw an array of emotions behind them - angst, pain, suffering. She was perhaps the only one that could see the hidden pain in his eyes behind his stern, expressive eyes before her.

Jack intensely looked into Skylar's eyes. What he saw was pure innocence, bliss, and happiness when he first met her. But this time, her eyes did have that same innocence, but she was no longer jubilant or carefree. The look in her eyes was more intense, more serious; it was like she was trying to decipher something, trying to see something through his eyes. It was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he didn't let it show on his face. Instead, he looked into her eyes with a higher level of intensity, hoping that she would get uncomfortable herself and shy away. So naturally, Jack was in for a surprise when Skylar sent a beaming, wide smile his way. Rolling his eyes, annoyed at her bubbly nature, he looked away around the crime scene, anywhere but at her.

* * *

Alexa and Eddie manage to catch the taxi cab driver red handed before trying to flee from the city, and both the taxi driver and his wife were now in the interrogation room, being interrogated by Jack and Rudy. Skylar was watching and hearing everything from the transparent window of the interrogation room along with Alexa.

"Alexa, are there any reports of female murders in any police stations nearby?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nope. At least not in the last 12 hours or so."

Huh. Skylar looked from Alexa back to the man in the interrogation room, in deep concentration. "That means... That girl's parents probably don't live here. If they did, then they would have definitely reported about her death to the police."

Alexa smiled and looked at Skylar, impressed with her great analytical skills. "Not bad. You have quite the observation skills."

Skylar smiled back. "Hehe, I used to be a reporter, Alexa. After chasing after countless criminals and detectives, you end up thinking like them too." She said, turning back to the window and facing the interrogation room again.

* * *

The whole gang was now back at the ETF office, inside Julie's forensic lab. She said she wanted to tell everyone some valuable and quite interesting information about the victim. They had all gathered around the gurney upon which the victim's body lie, shrouded by a white sheet over her body.

Julie was standing in front of the group, right by the gurney. "There's some interesting stuff, Rudy."

"Like this feather cotton I found in the victim's mouth," Julie told Rudy as she went over to a lab bench nearby and picked up the WTF-labelled zipped evidence bag, in which there was indeed a sample of the feather cotton. This earned a surprised reaction from him.

In fact, not only Rudy, the whole gang was shocked. How on earth did a feather cotton get stuck in her mouth? And where did the cotton even come from?

"Have a look sir." She said, holding the bag in the air with her fingers so that everyone could clearly see the feather cotton. Jack and Rudy eyed the feather cotton contained within the bag very closely, narrowing their eyes at the white substance. "It's just like the kind that's stuffed in pillows." She told them. "So the possibility of the victim being choked to death by a pillow is quite plausible," she added.

Rudy grew tense, _oh god damn, son of a -_

Julie's next words brought Rudy out of his thoughts. "Oh and one more thing. Look at this - " she went back to the gurney, and used her fingers (sterile gloves on her hands of course) to slightly turn the victim's neck to the right, making the red, bruised mark on her neck clearly visible to Rudy and the rest of the gang.

Rudy's eyes widened at the sight, and Jack tilted his head slightly, to peer at the mark so he could get a better idea.

"How did this mark get on her throat?" He questioned Julie.

Skylar intervened. "No offence, but it… kinda looks like a love bite." Jack and Rudy glared at her, but the rest of the gang - Alexa, Milton, and Eddie - had a laugh and started to silently snicker. _Love bite, nice one Skylar._

Julie openly shared a few laughs out loud upon hearing Skylar's remark. "It's not what you're thinking."

Skylar's lips curved upward in surprise in a half smirk. _Looks like a hickey to me._

"It's actually because of a consistent rubbing of something hard against her neck."

Rudy immediately became surprised, and gained interest in Julie's words. What Skylar said was irrelevant.

Jack also found what Julie just said quite interesting, and looked at the mark on her neck again.

"One sec, I have something else." She said to everyone as she briefly stepped aside to her lab bench again and came back with a WTF plastic, zipped evidence bag in hand. She pulled out an extremely thin, thread-like substance, and held it in the air with her sterile glove-coloured fingers for everyone to see. To everyone but Julie, it looked like a string of yarn or something, except that it was extremely thin and white in colour.

"What's that?" Milton enquired.

"This is a piece of hair from a horse." She said, as a matter of fact.

Milton and Rudy were surprised and confused at Julie's finding. What did this have to do with the case?

"So what you're trying to say is that the victim loved to horseback ride in her free time." Skylar suggested.

"Not exactly." Julie replied. "What I mean is that this girl was a violin player."

Jack's jaw immediately dropped, his eyes wide with shock.

Julie briefly came back with a violin and bow in hand. "You see this violin here?" She brought the violin up to her neck, situating it at her neck and shoulder as if she was in a stance to play, "the place where this violin is touching my neck and shoulder, is the exact same place where this girl has that mark."

Jack looked at Julie's stance with the violin at her neck and shoulder, and then narrowed his eyes at the mark. Indeed, it WAS at the same place as the violin's spot on Julie's neck and shoulder.

Rudy looked at the mark too. _She's right! Interesting._

When the gang looked back at Julie, she no longer had the violin at her neck and shoulder, but instead the violin and bow were in her hands. Julie explained further, "and this only happens as a result of practicing violin for a prolonged amount of time."

Eddie was soaking all this in, but one thing just didn't make sense. "And what about that horse hair?"

Julie had an answer and explanation for everything, as Eddie was just about to witness. She lifted the bow in her hands high in the air so that everyone could see it more clearly. "You see the string on this bow?"

Everyone zoned their eyes in on the white string on the bow, and noticed that it looked exactly like the string sample that Julie had shown them earlier. "It's made of horse hair," she told them, reading their thoughts. Everyone had shock written on their faces in response.

Rudy rubbed his hand under his chin in concentration, _looks like we finally might have a lead._ "Milton." He called out to him. "Distribute this girl's photo and description in local police stations." Milton looked at Rudy, absorbing his instructions. Rudy added, "oh, and go enquire into places like schools, bands, and recording studios. Someone's _bound_ to know this girl."

"On it." Milton replied.

While Rudy was giving instructions to Milton, Jack was deep in concentration, grim lines across his face. There were still so many unanswered questions to solve. This case was getting more and more complicated by the hour.

* * *

Milton had done a successful job of tracking down the music academy of which the victim, named Evelyn White, was a student of. The whole gang was now in the principal's office of the academy. They were standing around his desk, while the principal was standing behind it right by his leather chair.

Rudy decided to approach the matter first. "There's a student here that goes by the name of Evelyn White. Recognize the name?"

"Yes, of course!" He gladly complied. – **Charles Patterson: Principal & Teacher of the Music Academy **

"She's a very bright girl. In fact, she's the brightest of her batch!" He said enthusiastically, seeming like he was quite proud of his student. "But she didn't attend classes today. Wonder why." He mused.

Alexa cut right to the chase. "Last night, she was… murdered."

Charles's face became pale with shock, as if he had lost someone quite dear to him. Jack looked at Charles, and the paleness of his face didn't go unnoticed by him. _Teacher's pet scenario maybe? Or is there more to this than what meets the eye?  
_

_Something's fishy here, and Jack wouldn't rest until he found out the main culprit, no matter what. _


End file.
